The Three Keys
by 1lorett
Summary: A DM/OC romance/drama/action adventure. Follow Draco on a journey of self discovery as he grows to be a man before our very eyes. Watch as long-time adversaries form wary bonds of trust and old family secrets, long thought lost and buried, resurface and challenge everything once known as truth. And in the middle of it all, meet the girl destined to be by his side.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: PLEASE READ BELOW FOR SUMMARY AND DISCLAIMER INFO!***

**Dear Readers, Please note, this story is FOR FUN! So please don't get all philosophical on me, just enjoy the fluff – think of it like cotton candy, a sinful little pleasure that you can indulge in… It's pretty and fluffy and it has a little bit of substance to it, and it's goes down easy! **

**THIS STORY IS RATED R – SO NO ONE UNDER 17 PLEASE!**

**Please note I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, just my humble Laurel and her family.**

**A quick synopsis of the story as the caption just can't do my long rambly-ness justice:**

**This is hopefully a fun (for you the reader that is…) romance/drama/action-adventure centering around Draco (sigh) and my O/C Laurel. (Oh yeah and a smidgen of romance for Harry and Laurel….Harry and Hermoine…Harry and Ron, no no scratch that…Hermoine and Ron, yes that's better – I haven't decided about those guys yet… Oh and I mustn't forget about Draco and Ginny once upon a time… So you see it will be fun! But, as with any fun you have to have some angst to go along with it, so you fully enjoy the good times….. Therefore Voldy and Lucius are around to shake things up. (Oh yes and, Lucius does get, ahem, some 'good times' coming up pretty soon as well…looks up innocently and whistles) **

***I must warn you my story has explicit language (I mean, come on guys, what teenager doesn't cuss?) *Some mild violence (I have a tendency towards a flare for the dramatic…) **

***And sex folks! Sex – A-LA pleasing all of us reformed romance novel readers. **

**It will take a little time for Laurel to get to Draco, as any good love story does, so please get comfy, settle in and hang on for a fun adventure! **

**This story has many of JKR's fabulous central characters in it.**

**As this is my first fan fict I would love to get your reviews and comments. **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading! Lorett**

CHAPTER 1 – **THE DARK LORD AT CASTLE MALFOY**

The Dark Lord stood, a solitary figure cloaked in darkness, the kind of darkness that left one devoid of peace, of joy, of hope. The kind of darkness that consumed one's soul – of course Voldermort had bartered his soul away long ago, so this void suited his hollow heart.

He surveyed now from the tall castle perched on a jagged, precipitous cliff overlooking the Scottish coast, the rugged landscape of heather clad moorlands, their tall stalks ebbing and flowing in the breeze like the ocean below and the glens that pocked the scenery gouged long ago, during the ice age. This desolate place both soothed and wore on his patience, now though, with each passing day he grew more and more weary and irritated. He felt his time to reclaim his rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world was upon him. His cold gaze flicked over the sparse, circular tower chamber with disgust and his servant Wormtail stood silently at the door, twitching occasionally and keeping his eyes cast down, waiting to be addressed.

The Dark Lord knew he had entered long ago, only now, as he turned toward the fire burning in the hearth did he acknowledge him. "Have my instructions been carried out?" he turned to face Wormtail, his red eyes gleaming in the glint of the fire, long fingers curled in anticipation. The Dark Lord's tone was light, but Wormtail knew better than to take his seemed calm for granted.

"We are awaiting a report back from our informants now my Lord." Wormtail's voice was low and respectful, though the respect never quite reached his eyes, they burned with resentment which is why he kept them cast down always.

"The time draws near Pettigrew. I find myself becoming less and less understanding with my servants when they cannot fulfill a simple request in a timely fashion." Voldermort's tone was silky and calm, but Wormtail's skin crawled just the same.

Wormtail jumped at once – "I live to serve your every desire my Lord." He said a little too enthusiastically. "I shall retrieve the informant and bring him to you at once my Lord."

"Yes, yes Pettigrew." Voldermort said softly and nodded his gaze never leaving the fire, "I think I should speak with him directly."

Wormtail squeaked and scurried away, bowing 'Yes my Lord, at once my Lord."

Voldermort turned back to the window now. Even in the heart of summer this part of the world remained cold, unforgiving. He was holed up in an ancient family castle built eons ago by a Viking ancestor of Lucius Malfoy's on the remote coast of Cape Wrath, between Scourie and the Kyle of Durness in Scotland.

The castle was a virtually impenetrable fortress, unplottable, unseen by muggle eyes due to the many wards and spells cast about the extensive grounds and accessible only by foot, or boat - if you dared approach the treacherous cliffs to enter the narrowly hewn cave hundreds of feet below at the crashing surf line. To say it was difficult to get to, even in the best of circumstances was an understatement.

It suited Voldermort's needs presently, therefore he tolerated the deplorable conditions and remote setting. He needed a quiet place where he could strategize his plans unhindered - this was ideal.

He turned eyes to the coast that looked out to the endless Atlantic and Voldermort found himself looking at the ocean now, as he did often, for hours at a time. He had plans for this world, yes – great, great plans. This place – this whole land and all the lands of the Earth would be his. 'Soon, very soon.' he thought. His eyes gleamed with desire.

"Once my obstacles have been removed from my path, and I have the final prophecy, all will be in place." His gray skin gleamed dully in the hazy sunlight filtering in from the window and he looked out again at the ocean sparkling and glittering at him like a sea of jewels waiting to be plucked by his very hand.

He laughed, if that's what it could be called. It was a sound of evil enjoyment, of pure malice. "Once I have rid my lands of the vermin muggles and enslaved the mudbloods as my indentured ones, I will begin my rule of perfection, for eternity." He hissed with the thought, cool pleasure and self confidence settled over him. Nothing and no one was going to stop him from achieving his destiny. "Perfection" he said softly hissing again as he caught his reflection in the glass of the window and smiled.

**A/N: Dear readers, please give the story a go past ch 3 and I promise the action picks up! Please take a moment to review & also give me your feedback. I would appreciate even a word good or otherwise! Much thanks – I TRULY APPRECIATE YOUR TIME AND EFFORT! **

2


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family. **

**Thank you JKR for your brilliant characters!**

CHAPTER 2 – **LAUREL**

It was a sunny May day and the warm ocean breeze blew Laurel's hair as she gazed out looking at the beautiful California coast line. She always loved the ocean, it soothed her soul like nothing else could and she was anxious today.

Her school year was almost done and she would be entering next September into her seventh and final year at Pacifica, the most prestigious wizarding school on the West Coast of the United States. She was an excellent student, one of the top of her class and enjoyed learning as she had a strong thirst for knowledge and for truth. This was both a great strong point and a vast weakness for her, as it often lured Laurel into trouble.

For the most part though, she was a normal, well-adjusted teenager, albeit a magical one. She had one younger sister, Willow who was ten and fast becoming a handy little pre-teen witch, showing much promise of great powers, just beginning to manifest themselves.

Her mom was a witch from a prestigious and age-old wizarding family back in Spain and her father was a muggle-born American. Her parents, Maggie (short for Magnolia) and John were wealthy by both standards - wizarding and muggle. John was a high-ranking government official that headed

the Federal Building in Brentwood and was on the fast track to bigger and more influential posts in the near future, his ties to the White House were very strong.

Her mother, posed as a charitable socialite wife, but in reality was also a high-ranking diplomat for the Ministry of Magic, US Bureau. One of her main duties was to visit the Ministry's headquarters in London and oversee the compliance and cooperation between both the European and US ministry offices, her job was especially important in this time of heightened alert. There were solid rumors that Voldermort had unearthed a second prophecy and now had a definitive time frame he was following for an attack. They now knew it was imminent. …only a matter of time.

This new knowledge had the Ministry working overtime all over the globe. They had no idea of any so called "second prophecy" though all leads proved this to be true and Ministry officials were frantically using all their covert methods and under-cover intel operatives to discover what the prophecy was, the only thing they knew for certain was that it had something to do with three keys.

Laurel was not privy to most of what was going on in the Ministry and she could care less what silly political mumbo jumbo her dad was steeped in, but her mom wanted her to start thinking about career paths. Maggie and John, "Jack" as friends and family knew him, were both strongly opposed to her joining the Ministry and becoming an Auror. They felt this would surly prove to be an impossibly dangerous role in the very near future. They were inclined to have her attend a good four-year muggle college and learn both sides of her heritage and explore all her opportunities.

Laurel had been singing, dancing and playing the piano since she was very small and was a talented pianist and songstress. She sometimes mused about singing as her career of choice, but the thought of the music industry gave her the creeps. Being brought up in Southern California, Hollywood, she saw the seedy side of the business up close and personal and had little interest in jumping into that vat of boiling oil and besides she didn't much like the spotlight either.

No, it was looking like a good 4 year college was a tempting idea. Not many knew, but Laurel's family did, that there were subtle, but definite connections between the magical and muggle schooling systems, if you knew where to look, you could easily transition into a muggle college and get the benefit of a non-magical education as well…..But, she flip-flopped all the time.

On the other hand she would make an excellent Auror too, she knew. Laurel was a very powerful witch with the gift of sight, or divination. She had also been doing wandless magic, well as soon as her powers began manifesting themselves, it came naturally to her. (She was currently taking classes with her Headmaster to develop this skill more fully, but she still needed her wand to do the big stuff, it was easier to channel her powers that way.) So, if her choice was to enter the magical world as an Auror she would have to make that decision soon. Her seventh year classes would need to be tailored to give her the best training she could receive before entering an excelled Auror training class immediately upon graduation. She just didn't know which way to turn.

This was why she sat at the beach today. She needed to think and right now her mind was clouded with childish dreams and grown up expectations, 'If this is growing up, it totally sucks.' She thought. Laurel sighed a weighed sigh and dug her toes into the sand and sat with her knees pulled up to her chin looking out to sea staring at it's shiny glare until her eyes were dull and foggy. She turned to watch the people strolling along the beach - they looked so happy, casually walking or jogging - solitary, hand in hand or with the occasional dog. 'Why can't my life be simple like theirs?' This was a thought that often plagued her. She sometimes wished she didn't have magical powers to deal with on top of all her teenage angst. It was too difficult to bear, especially when your parents and teachers knew how powerful you were. She grumbled and buried her head in her knees and hugged herself close.

If she chose the Auror path she would be sent to London. She already knew this for sure and the thought of leaving her family and her home just didn't seem like an option. But, she felt compelled….no driven?...to become an Auror. Laurel knew her path was set already before her, and she had a suspicion that it was going to be a difficult one.

Looking down now at her watch, it was five thirty – she looked back at the ocean, it would be sunset soon she thought as a slight chill ran over her skin, the evening tides bringing in a crisp breeze. Reluctantly she got up, brushing the sand from her pants and headed home.

She had a date tonight with Don, another wizard who graduated from Pacifica last year and she'd had a COMPLETE crush on him since her fifth year. He was totally cute, tall, dark brown hair, big, clear green eyes, broad shoulders – exactly what she always fell for. Plus, thought she would NEVER admit it, he looked like Harry Potter a little and he wore his hair in the same kind of quirky, spiky, carefree style. She REALLY liked that.

At least tonight would be fun, she thought. Don had not paid any attention to her while he was in school with her and she was totally surprised when he showed up around the campus a few weeks earlier looking for her. He told her he'd been thinking about her a lot lately and asked her out. Since then he had been taking her out almost every weekend.

Since it was Friday, she thought they'd go catch a movie or just have dinner and hang out, or whatever he wanted, it was just nice to have a date. Although, she couldn't quite ignore the niggling at the back of her mind, in the last few dates she sensed something different, something changed about his demeanor. She had the feeling he was hiding something from her, which was why she had been very reserved around him. He was always polite, complimentary, funny, even charming. He even kissed her (he was just an ok kisser), but when she got close to look in his eyes he would look away each time. She couldn't put her finger on it and since he never let her get close enough to get a good long look in his eyes she just couldn't tell for sure what it was.

This worried her as NO ONE knew about her 'soul seeing' ability outside of her immediate family, two teaches and the headmaster of her school, and these three she knew, would never speak about it. Laurel's 'gift of sight' was into a person's soul. Not like hearing your innermost, personal thoughts or anything like that, but she could SEE their souls. They had colors and they radiated out heat as well as their strongest characteristics, like loyalty or courage or a gift of music… Things like that. But she could also see the darkness of a soul. These were totally different, their eyes were dull and black looking inside and they seeped cold from their spirits, like death.

These happenings were not just something she could see if you were the casual person walking down the street past her, she needed to be close and look deep into a person's eyes. She was still finessing this skill and it took a lot out of her as sometimes strong spirits could overcome her senses,

flooding her with their emotions. She was still learning to control keeping their emotions from washing over her, almost like their feelings became hers…very powerful stuff and she knew it, so she did her best to treat this ability with great care and respect.

Anyway, she was becoming kind of bored with Don too and thought she'd probably be calling it off with him pretty soon. But tonight she'd just have a nice time and forget about the heavy decisions weighing her soul.

3


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family and any other characters you don't already recognize. **

**A/N: DEAR READERS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE PUT ON MY PERSONAL KEYS UPDATE LIST, PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADD ON THE REVIEW, IN THE EMAIL BOX AT THE TOP, UNDER YOUR NAME….NOT IN THE BODY OF THE REVIEW, THEY DON'T GET DELETED IF PUT IN THE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON , PLEASE BE SURE TO ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT LIST! **

**THANKS AGAIN, LORETT! **

CHAPTER 3 – **DANGEROUS DON**

Don looked in the mirror, already regretting going out this evening. Somehow tonight, he just didn't want to be 'happy-devoted boyfriend guy'. Don was sick of being nicey-nice to the silly mud-blood. He still couldn't believe that she fell for (even in his eyes) a really lame attempt at romancing her.

He wondered, a chill running through him, if she suspected something? No, he didn't think so, but…maybe? He squared his shoulders and sighed, he had a job to do and he would do it. He would show everyone that he was capable of anything! There was no limit to his possibilities! For now, however he would just have to stomach through tonight, until he was called upon to fulfill his duty. Don had big plans for his life, big plans indeed!

Don Charlaton was a young, handsome 18 year old wizard from a very respectable long line of pure-blood wizards. He had been brought up in a stuffy and pompous home, where his family had little to no association with muggle-born wizards and NEVER muggles. They were not followers of the Dark Lord, but, like so many of their friends, they felt if he were to come back to power it may not be such a bad thing…

Don felt the same as his parents and close friends, though, unbeknownst to his parents, he had taken his conviction to his beliefs a step further – a very serious step further.

He was inclined to think that mud-bloods were a lower class than he. Although, here in California there were so damn many of them, more than half his school, when he had attended, so many so, that he had to hide those feelings all during his schooling years. Don NEVER ever dated or associated with muggles, no matter how hot they were or what the situation was. Now THEY were below his class and he wouldn't give them a second thought if and when the Dark Lord came roaring back to power and took them all out.

He sniffed indignantly as he dressed, thinking about seeing Laurel. He had a sick feeling too that she was getting tired of seeing him and may be thinking of breaking up.

This was not an option. He had to see her as long as necessary. So, if he had to step up the charm a notch he would, although it made him slightly sick to kiss her, even though she was beautiful. She was, after all, half MUGGLE and he just couldn't get it out of his mind that she was somehow dirty. He often would avoid holding her hands or touching her at all, and if he kissed her he did it quick and pulled away fast, never looking her in the eyes, because if he did, he knew she'd see it. Laurel was really smart, he had to give that to her and she was powerful, which made him nervous. She had a much stronger magic than he, (it irked him that a mud-blood was more powerful than _he_ a pure blood wizard!) and he knew from a few of his friends in her grade that her very best class was DADA.

He shuddered a little, thinking he would have to turn the romance on and actually do a little touching. The thought just sickened him so…..

As he turned to leave, a large black raven swooped in through his open window. Don froze as it landed with a clatter on his armoire, perched at the very top of it, looking down at him with clear, bright black eyes and presented its scaly leg for him to remove a note tied to it. He paled and thought for a moment it might peck at him, then with shaky hands took the note from the bird.

It eyed him imperiously and turned with a click of its big, black beak and flew off. There was only one reason he was getting this note he knew. Now that the time had truly come, he was very afraid.

He sat at the edge of his bed and feeling dizzy opened the note and read it. It was written in what looked very suspiciously like blood and had one word written on it, which sent shivers down his spine….'TONIGHT." He stared at the note as a wave of anticipation and fear swept over him and went to put it down on his desk and the note sizzled in his hands making him jump, startled he dropped it and watched as it turned bright red and exploded into flames and vanished.

There was no going back now….He picked up his jacket and left for his date.

Laurel met Don with a big smile on her face, she could see however, immediately that he was not in a good mood. He looked pale and was shaking very slightly as she gave him a warm hug and invited him in.

Laurel's mom was sitting at her desk working on her computer, glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose and looked up smiling at Don. "Hey there Don!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello" he croaked.

Laurel's little sister was sitting on the couch watching tv and talking on the phone when she turned to look at Don with a big smile on her face. She thought he was really cute, he knew, as she lit up like a Christmas tree every time she saw him, turned red and usually ran away after squeaking out an overly loud greeting. Laurel always laughed she thought it was so funny. She had told Don that she saw on Willow's school folder a big heart with his name on it and scribbles with Mrs. Charlaton on her books. He grew pale as he looked at her and quickly turned away. He was a sad he would not be seeing little Willow again.

Even though he didn't like mud-bloods, he had a soft spot for Willow. She was really very cute and sweet and he knew someday she'd be a real heart breaker, with her honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked just like her dad, while Laurel and her mom were dead ringers.

Thinking about Laurel's mother made him blanch even more. Now she was a _powerful_ witch. Everyone who knew her, knew what she could do and she was in the Ministry. Suddenly, Don wondered what he had gone and gotten himself into. If Laurel's mom even suspected him of _anything_ he knew she'd curse first and ask questions later. She had the connections both magic and muggle to get away with pretty much anything if she put her mind to it.

He gulped uncomfortably and felt sick.

"Are you feeling all right Don?" asked Maggie, "You look really very pale. Why don't you come sit down for a minute?" Maggie was observing him closely now, with a strange expression on her face.

He paled even more and managed, in as light a tone as he could muster, "No, no, I'm fine. Just hungry. Ready to go Laurel?" He looked at her and turned another shade of white, she looked very pretty tonight he thought in her snug red sweater and jeans.

Laurel had her brows furrowed and looked concerned. She reached up and touched his arm and he jerked it away automatically. She looked a little taken aback then and realizing what he'd done, he closed his eyes for a minute to gain composure and then smiled down at her. "I'm sorry! I just, we, we have reservations and if we don't go now, we'll miss them…." He trailed off looking at her hoping she would buy the act.

"Look Don, we don't have to go out tonight if you're not feeling well…" she hesitated, "really it's not a big deal."

"It is a BIG DEAL!" he snapped.

Now Laurel, Maggie and Willow all looked at him surprised.

"Don, I think you need to sit down for a minute and catch your breath." Maggie was up from her desk now and walking toward him, she stood, arms folded over her chest looking him over closely. "Willow, go get Don a glass of water, please and hang up that phone for heaven's sake."

Willow hung up and slinked away to the kitchen. Don watched her go and looked around the big family room which opened to the kitchen with mild curiosity. He always thought their house was an interesting mix of muggle and magic, he'd always thought that though about mud-blood houses, he saw so few of them.

"Mrs. Winter, I'm fine really." He was gaining his composure and resolve with each breath. He smiled warmly at Willow and downed the water handing her back the empty glass. "Thanks Willow." He managed another smile and winked at her and she blushed prettily.

"You sure you're OK Don?" Laurel looked less than happy. "I think we should maybe get together tomorrow instead."

"No, no really," here he smiled and gave her a little hug around the waist and looked down at her.

'Just a moment longer' Laurel thought looking into his eyes, then Don looked away and smiled at her mom. 'Dammit!'

"OK then, if you're sure you feel up to dinner." Laurel looked doubtful, so did Maggie.

"Why don't you kids have dinner here tonight?" Maggie suggested.

"You know what Mom, that's a great idea!" Laurel beamed. "I'll even cook." She looked at Don, all color had gone out of his face.

"Good, it's settled then." Maggie answered, her tone final.

Don looked very pale again, "But, we have reservations at this really great restaurant…" he stammered, "And, and I've been trying to get in for weeks….. It was supposed to be a surprise.."

Laurel looked at her mom and Maggie looked concerned. "Who's driving?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I was going to…but if you feel more comfortable Laurel can drive." Even all magical households drove cars, after all they were in Southern California, EVERYONE has a car there.

Laurel sighed, "OK. Let's go and then it's off to bed for you, so you feel better." She gave him a weak smile.

She turned to her mom, "I'll be home early then Mom….Later Wil!" She waved to Willow and Don said good bye.

Don looked suddenly very upset, but stayed quiet.

"OK." Maggie gave her daughter a kiss and off they went.

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to NOT get all mushy on you guys again….But, please allow me this simple indulgence to say that I SIMPLY CANNOT THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ENOUGH FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT TO RE-READ AND RE-REVIEW MY STORY. 'KEYS' IS MY BABY, MY LITTLE PRIDE AND JOY AND YOUR KINDNESS AND SUPPORT FOR ME AND MY STORY TOUCHES MY HEART SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU KNOW! **

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**Ally! – Thank you so much for being there for me EVERY STEP OF THE WAY! For listening to the desperate emails, for taking time out of your busy day to send out emails on my behalf, for checking up on me to see how I was doing and for doing THIS , re-reading and re-reviewing with a kind, bright attitude that you're simply going to read the story again and not complain! YOU'RE A TREASURE, I TELL YOU, SIMPLY A TREASURE!**

**Andra! – Thank you for taking time out to re-read and re-review for me! I am touched beyond words! Thanks too for commenting on the plot as well! You're great and I appreciate your wonderful support!**

**Mist-Moonstar! – Yup, apparently they can…and did. But, I have back what I want…and that is YOU! YEA! Welcome back and I'm glad you've got me on the alert list again! **

**Jiffy Lube! – YIPPEE! You're over at KEYS TOO! Oh joy for me! Thanks again for your kind words to me! They mean the world!**

**Huked On Fonix! – Darling! I AM SO GLAD you did get the email and that my reaching out to you WORKED! YEA! That's all that matters! We're back and you know I didn't abandon the story! Cheers and thanks again for being so kind as to re-read and re-review for me! **

**Erin! – OH HOW HAPPY I AM THAT YOU'RE BACK AND THAT YOU'VE DECIDED TO REVIEW AND SAY HELLO! I'm bummed it's under such sucky circumstances…but, what they HECK! You're here and I am happy to have you. If you'd like, I can add you to my personal Keys update list! Just drop me another review and let me know! Cheers! **

**WILBY711! – RUNNING UP TO YOU AND HUGGING YOU TIGHTLY! YEA! You made it back to me! Dancing around with you! I was worried that my email hadn't reached you, but you're here! Hurray! OH, thank you SO VERY MUCH for being understanding and kind enough to re-review and re-read to help me get the reviews back. I appreciate it so much more than you know! It's wonderful to have you around! CHEERS AND THANKS AGAIN!...getting misty eyed again….And BTW, I agree w/ you it is COMPLETE CRAP, but I'm trying to be positive about it and as long as I've got good friends like you around I'm happy!**

**Littlemissy616! – OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate all the kind words and support! I am so very happy you enjoy both stories and that you took time out to review for me! Hope to hear from you again! CHEERS!**

**Sweetncute325! – Thank you for your kind words! They mean the world to me! I will most definitely add you to my mailing list! Cheers!**

**Dracosgal! – THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL WORDS! You made me feel great and I am touched and tickled pink to no end!**

**HarryLuvr2! – Thanks and it's so great to be back! And, thank you too for actually writing about the plot as well! I appreciate all your support!**

**Siriusismyguy! – Wow! From your lips to God's ears! Thanks for the kind words and I hope I can bounce back! **

**A/N: Dear friends, please take a moment to drop a quick review and say hello. Also, if you've not put me back on your author alert list, please remember to!**

**Thanks and Cheers - Lorett**

5


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel, her family and anyone you don't already recognize. **

**A/N: PLEASE BE WARNED THERE ARE SCENES OF MILD VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, PLEASE SKIP.**

**THANK YOU!**

CHAPTER 4 – **DEATH AFTER DINNER**

Dinner was strained and uncomfortable no matter what Don did. He just could not get Laurel to smile or relax at all and he was worrying about her wanting to leave exactly after dinner. She'd already said it twice during their meal.

Don had to try another tactic quickly. "You know, I am feeling much better after eating. Maybe we could just take a quick walk on the beach before going home. What do you think?" His voice was light and casual, he took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

It was really a beautiful evening, a cool breeze stirring, the moon shining brightly and bouncing off the ocean, showing off its midnight blue color.

Laurel was resigned…..for some reason this guy just didn't want to go home tonight. 'Maybe there's something happening at home?...Maybe his parents are fighting?' "How is everything with your family?" Laurel asked, hoping for a little insight.

Again, he stiffened clearly and hesitated, "They're just fine, thanks for asking." He was swiftly leading her back to the car. "Do you mind if I drive?...I have this great beach, it's right by the school, beautiful…"

She tossed him the keys and they arrived a few minutes later outside Pacifica, Laurel's school.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was right by the school huh?" Laurel joked as they got out on the small frontage road that ran just below the main highway, Pacific Coast Highway, and lead directly into the school grounds.

Pacifica was etched into the cliffs along the Malibu coast line and had been there for about 200 years. It was so well warded and unplottable that even if you knew where it was, you still had to look to find it, but it was vast and extensive. The towers soared out over the ocean, jutting from the cliffs like a massive sand castle with turrets and gables sticking out wonky and in every direction. The school

ran deep into the earth of the cliffs and down them with some of the classrooms at shoreline or just below in the "caverns" as they were called. These were the least favorite classrooms to be in as they were cold, dingy and the walls were slick with moss and water seeping slowly thru the massive, thick stone walls.

Don just took her by the arm and began guiding her toward the school.

"Where are we going?" Laurel asked now a bit confused.

"Well, the beach is in front of the school, so I thought we would just cut through the school to get to it." He kept his eyes forward, propelling her into the main hall, it was quiet and deserted, leading her purposefully toward the stairs winding down to the lower levels.

As most of the students lived in or near the area there were very few who actually roomed at the school itself, so it did have a tendency to be empty after hours….but still it seemed oddly quiet.

'The school beach?' - "Are you kidding?" Laurel said, looking at him like he was crazy. "We can't just go running through the school with no one here.."

"I'm sure it's quite safe and I bet there are a ton of teachers around." Don still leading her down the very long staircase, winding and jutting out over the ocean with huge glass windows soaring up ward at each landing. The landings were wide and deep with large comfortable couches, cushy chairs and little tables where students could sit and gaze out at the ocean or study at any level leading down to the bottom of the school and the private beach.

Each landing was deserted and she began to get a knot in the pit of her stomach. Quietly she put her hand to her pocket to feel for her wand, it felt reassuring against her thigh and she decided the evening had gone on long enough.

Laurel stopped walking and pulled her arm out from his grip and looked up at Don now. "Don" she began, but he was already expecting this.

He steeled his shoulders and took her into his arms, holding her close to him and began kissing her hard on her mouth, it felt empty and impersonal she thought. His kiss grew intense and it made her gasp for air. She tried to pull her head back but he held her by her hair firmly and kissed her hard again, forcing her mouth open and darting his tongue in and out hotly.

She was so surprised she didn't move right away, she felt the knot grow bigger in her stomach and yanked her head back from his hands, shaking and glaring at him.

"What the hell was that about?" she fumed.

He looked taken aback, "What do you _mean_ what was that about? I thought you _liked_ it when I kissed you?" he shot back angrily.

"I like it when you kiss me, not force me to kiss you." she snapped.

He looked really angry and she took a step back now.

"Don, what's going on? What's gotten into you tonight? You're not acting like yourself." Laurel's eyes remained trained on him, wary.

Don's eyes blazed, but when he spoke he surprised her again. "I know, I'm so sorry, I, I've just been feeling like you maybe don't like me so much anymore," he cast a quick glance at her face, saw what he wanted to see and continued, "and, and well I _really_ like you a lot and don't want you to break up with me before….before you get a chance to know the real me," he finished and looked up again, hopeful.

Laurel tilted her head and looked at him. She sighed then and shook her head. "I'm sorry Don. I really don't know what it is…but I just don't think it's working out….Do you?" She turned and walked over to one of the couches and sat down on the edge looking up at him. "Maybe we should just, you know go our separate ways and try to stay friends?"

Don walked over to the couch and looked down at her as an ugly sneer came over his face. 'Finally' he thought, glad now for the pretence to end. "I don't think so." he said softly, menacingly.

She immediately tried to get up but he pushed her back down on the couch with a terrible force and she hit it with a thud and gasped.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

He pounced on her so quickly she was surprised and he moved her easily down on the couch flat, pinning her below him. "Exactly." he sneered.

Terror and shock began to flow over her in waves as she bucked and reared trying to get him off her, but he was just too strong. He had her hands pinned up against her head and she couldn't get them free. She struggled harder, 'If I can get my hands free I'll blast him down those stairs to the beach myself' she thought angrily. "DON, YOU ASSHOLE GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"No, I don't think I will just yet." His voice was cold and soft. "I've got a messy situation on my hand's Laurel and your bad attitude isn't going to help you much."

"What does that mean?" She forgot for a moment to struggle and looked up at him. He looked like a completely different man, and for the first time she could look deep into his eyes….

She gasped with the horror of what she saw in those eyes and turned away quickly. His soul was black and she felt the cold begin to pulse out of him and over her. She shut her eyes quickly and shouted, "GET OFF ME BEFORE YOU REGET THIS!"

At this Don simply chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Laurel. You know I don't much like Mudbloods, not at all actually…but you are so damn beautiful that I guess for you I will make an exception since you're moving and thrusting so invitingly up at me."

She looked up at him horrified. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Laurel was getting very, very angry now and from her jacket pocket her wand lit up inside as it began shooting out little sparks, responding to her anger.

"Ahhh, there it is, I was wondering where you'd put it…Now that's no fun at all, I won't be able to search you to find it." Don's eyes had grown lustful and it really began to scare Laurel.

Don began forcing her legs apart now, edging them open with his knees..

'Take one hand away to get the wand' she thought, 'Come on now, do it'….

He moved one arm to secure both her hands and reached down between their bodies to get her wand…when she broke one free and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" thrusting her palm flat at his chest and he exploded off of her vaulting high into the air and landed with a crack on the floor in front of her.

He lay there flat on his back, stunned for a moment, then sat up and looked dizzily at her, his mouth

agape. As he began to get up off the floor he looked warily as she stood there, feet planted firmly apart, wand pointed square at his chest.

"You, you can do wandless magic?" He managed out, his eyes beginning to shine again in unjust anger and fear.

Laurel's eyes narrowed, "Surprise," she said flatly. "Now get up!" she spat, her voice shaking, hand steady, holding her wand at his chest. She wanted nothing more than to be home safe with her family at this moment. She would have apparated out on the spot, but you can't apperate out of Pacifica – way too much magic, it's built that way.

"Laurel," Don began.

"Save it." She said icily. "I don't want to hear another word." She motioned her wand at the stairs – "Let's go."

Don gritted his teeth got up and began walking slowly toward her.

"Uh uh." She snapped, moving away from him. "Up – you first – slowly – keep those HANDS UP!" she yelled.

He looked at her, Don was sure she would kill him if she had to. Wordlessly he turned and began climbing the stairs. He had to think fast, he had to be successful, failure was not an option.

As they reached the threshold of the next landing Don turned and sharply, in one fluid motion, kicked Laurel's hand hard – her wand flying out and disappearing down the stairs, losing her balance Laurel was sent careening backwards. She screamed as she fell, tumbling back, rolling down the several stairs to land with a crash on the landing below.

She heard him laughing as she looked up groggily – her head already throbbing, she'd hit it so hard. She tried to get up, but her back hurt terribly, she screamed out in pain and sank back to the cold marble floor.

"You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily did you?" Don chuckled, he had a foot firmly on her chest, pushing down and she squirmed and cried out in pain again.

"Why?" she breathed, "Why?"

Don shrugged, "Too many questions, you're too damn nosy for your own good." He had no intention of telling her he was only an errand boy, sent at his Master's request. He shook his head and leaned over her, pulling her up by her sweater, her head lolled to one side and she looked at him blurred…

'I'm not afraid for some reason,' she thought…. Next thing she saw, a large fist coming at her jaw…then a painful crack – then blackness.

Laurel awoke slowly, her head lolling forward, her neck hurt so much she was afraid to move it. She moaned in pain and heard a stirring near her, but no one spoke. She was vaguely aware she was standing – but she knew she could not stand. Her arms were aching, tied to her sides?...she thought for a moment, she tried to move them, no luck – yes definitely tied to her sides, then she noted she was leaning heavily against bindings that were cutting into her arms and chest – her whole upper body ached.

A wave of nausea washed over her and she had to fight it back for several minutes before she could muster the strength to try and lift her head.

She was struck with how cold it was, and the smell – it made her feel sick again, as she had just barely contained her last wave of nausea, she knew instantly where she was, she would know that smell anywhere….she was in the caverns under the shoreline at school.

Somehow this thought comforted her. At least she was on familiar ground. She knew how to get out, once she managed to escape. Laurel needed her hands free, she'd lost her wand and in her present condition she was sure she did not have the strength to do wandless magic…but, she tried to focus her eyes now…yes Don was there, idly looking down at his shoes, his wand in hand…her only chance to get out alive, she knew was to get that wand.

Laurel thought again for a moment, wondering if she had enough strength to use wandless magic, she couldn't do it with her hands at her sides, but maybe if she could just get free…

Don looked up now and eyed her with a cold glare, "Sleeping Beauty awakes, FINALLY." He groaned. "I would have done this long ago – you've been out for quite a while, but you need to be awake…" he laughed a little hysterically.

'Awake for what?' Laurel thought 'He's lost his mind, can I reason with an insane person?' "I'm awake now, why, why don't you untie me and we can talk this over?" her voice was dry and cracked as she spoke.

He looked amused, "No, I don't think so." Don shook his head and strolled closer now, wand idly held in his hand..

Laurel eyed it longingly, "You want to have sex with me?" she said finally, her voice uneven, quivering.

He looked at her startled and suddenly began to laugh a cold, crazy laugh.

She looked taken aback.

"No," he said, same hysterical laugh, "I don't need you awake for that." Shaking his head and standing very close to her now. "Although it's more fun when you participate." Don sighed, his hands lightly stroking her neck, fingers trailing lower over her chest.

Panic struck Laurel and she looked down quickly at her pants.

He grinned a knowing smile, "Don't worry little mudblood your virginity is intact…" He looked at her face again, his suddenly lustful. "For now."

'How does he know I'm a virgin?' she thought indignantly – she was, but still… Nonetheless, relief flooded over her, her mind thinking quickly, Laurel had a bargaining chip, her only one to play, she tossed it down at the betting line. "You can have me." She said, her eyes becoming clear and set as he looked at her.

"Tell me something I don't know" Don said idly, his hand now holding one of her breasts and squeezing painfully. She blanched, but kept her eyes on him. Still not convinced this wasn't just about sex. "You know why I was going to break up with you, don't you?"

Despite himself and the urge at the back of his mind, telling him to get it over and done with and get out, he shook his head.

Don really was very arrogant.

"You weren't moving fast enough for me." Her eyes never blinked, despite the fact she still was leaning so hard into the ropes they burned her skin beneath her sweater.

"Really? Huh." He said.

"I wanted you so badly," she managed a look over his body and back up to his face, 'believe me, believe me' she willed him. "I just thought it would be better to break up with you than to have you reject me…Even after what happened tonight." Laurel looked down quickly, hiding her face, she managed a whisper, "I still want you…."

Don looked up at her and was at her instantly, smashing his mouth against hers, forcing her mouth open and biting her soft lower lip hard, his tongue raving her. Laurel shuttered and quivered, very real trembling from fear.

He raked his hands over her body, running them up and down her front, squeezing her thighs and pressing her hard against the mossy, cool stone wall. She felt the icy cold of the stone and groaned from pain.

Don pulled back, misunderstanding all her reactions, thinking she was responding to him and his desire grew. "You want me now?" he growled.

"Yes." She simply said.

He continued assailing her body, raking her sweater up so he could stroke her cold skin beneath, letting his hands run all over.

'Now is the time.' she thought.

"Don," she moaned, "I want you now, please let me touch you…" she looked up at him and he froze.

"This is your game huh?" he said coolly.

"No!" she breathed, "I want to be able to touch you too, I want to see all of you, touch all of you. You didn't need to force yourself on me like you did in the tower. I wanted you, you just had to let me know you wanted me too."

"You pushed me away!"

"You surprised me." Laurel looked down now and spoke truthfully, though not speaking about him. "Every girl wants her first time to be romantic, special, exciting…" she trailed off. "Something you remember your whole life."

At this Don laughed. Laurel looked up – "What's funny about that?"

He looked at her, his clear green eyes cold, although the desire still burned. Laurel could still feel the cold seeping from his soul….she looked down again, it scared her so.

"Why would I untie you?"

"You can see I can't even stand up – you have the advantage."

"True." Don had a taste for her now and wanted more. And, besides, she'd not be around to tell anyone anyway. His sick mind was not worried about abusing another person, no, he was just worried that someone would find out he had been with a mudblood!

He raised his wand, "Finite Incantatem." Laurel's ropes vanished and she collapsed into his arms.

Don lowered her to the floor, it was dank and puddled sea water sat in the crevices of the stone floor. He was on top of her instantly, unbuttoning her jeans, his hands everywhere. She knew this was the moment to act, and willing her strength to return a little tried to move, he had her hands pinned above her head with one hand.

She moved quickly, as he stretched himself over her, jerking her knee up hard once then again stronger between his legs, Don screamed and rolled over her in pain, keeping his arm around her. Laurel wasted no time, her body reacting on instinct and basic survival, she began kicking, scratching and biting whatever she could grasp at. He was screaming profanities at her as they rolled over and over the hard, uneven ground, his wand, her goal, was lost in the struggling.

Laurel tried desperately to grab the tender flesh under the corner of his jawbone and chin, he was hitting her blindly where he could, both breathing hard and struggling with dire force. Laurel felt her strength ebbing, but Don moved his face close to her hands and success – she grasped his neck, where she sought and he began chocking and gasping for air. She dug her nails in and hit him hard as she could, rolling on top of him. His hands grabbed her one and she reached up and banged his head into the hard earth until his eyes rolled.

She was up in an instant, running as fast as she could down the dark, slippery corridors – her heart threatening to burst from her chest. 'RUN! - DON'T STOP! – RUN, RUN FASTER!' She was gasping for air, a stitch growing with every second in her side, her back hurt so terribly tears of pain blurred her vision, yet she never slowed, she felt the cold air sinking into her bones.

Laurel was guided by instinct toward the main cavern hallway that would lead to wide wooden doors that opened to the beach and to the beach landing, that lead to the main staircase up the cliff. If she could get outside she could jump into the ocean. If she made it far enough out to sea she could apperate from there…. She HAD to make it there. Then she heard it, feet pounding close behind, Laurel turned another corner, a long corridor was before her and she broke into a sprint 'almost there' her feet pounding heavy thunks and splashes from the floor.

"BITCH!" Don screamed from behind – "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!"

'RUN!' her brain screamed as cold fear settled in her soul.

She heard the words clearly, she had no where to hide, no escape "LACRIMA COR!" as a blast of black jets exploded against her back. Laurel screamed as she fell flat on her face rolling and screaming, she grasped her chest over her heart. Her screams echoed through the halls, the sound of absolute pain.

Don skidded to a stop next to her wreathing body, landing on his knees, he grabbed her and pointed his wand at her heart again.

"NO!" she screamed thru gasps of pain "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He was shaking, "Shut up – SHUT UP!" he held her close and raised his wand again, "Semper Clerpere Laurel Cor A Ego."

She screamed a new – even louder, the pain was so intense, it felt as if her heart was being shredded, torn apart, piece by piece. Laurel felt the life ebbing from her body, she could no longer stand the pain, she was going to die.

Everything inside her screamed 'NOOOOO, I don't want to die like this!'

Panic stricken flashes of her family raced across her mind, 'I'm not going to see my parents again…I won't see my sister or my family! Laurel was surprisingly, unbelievably mad that she would never find true love, and sex! She wanted to have sex! She wanted to get married, have a couple of kids and grow old with her partner! For a moment, it was just the blink of an eye really, she saw a flash of a tall, handsome white-blond haired boy, looking at her, smiling at her…then he was gone… Laurel's body was shutting down and her mind was fighting with everything it had...'LIVE…LIVE…LIVE' it willed her body….

Don stood up now on shaky legs and looked down at her, 'How long will it take?' he wondered. The blood was rushing through his ears so loud he could barely hear and Laurel's screams were deafening, he covered his ears. "STOP SCREAMING" he raged.

She did not hear him.

Don had thought bringing her down here was a good idea at the time. It was remote, and it was late on a Friday evening, so surly there would be no professors or students about - it would be deserted….perfect. He would have plenty of time to escape and by Monday, when they found her body, he would be long gone – gone to join with his Master and take his rightful place by his side!

Don raised his wand to perform a silencing charm when he turned suddenly, inclining his head behind him….was that something he heard? Could it be?

"NO!" he bellowed, he was sure now, it was footsteps, and they were coming this way….fast. Don moved away from Laurel, creeping around the corner to hear better above her screams…they were running now. "SHIT" he breathed. He couldn't apperate. He couldn't get Laurel up if he tried, she would be too heavy to carry and she was rolling around all over. 'Think, think' he raged, he could levitate her out, but that was a cumbersome task at best and he would not be able to get away fast enough himself…. Don looked at his watch it was after midnight…why was someone here!

Not a moment to waste, Don had to come to a decision now…

He made up his mind – he ran.

Don just hoped that enough damage was done already. Giving Laurel one final, cold glare he turned and vanished around a corner as the footsteps neared.

**A/N: Your reviews and comments are always welcome. Please take a moment to give me feedback! Thank you!**

**About the Spell: The Amatore Blasphamare (or Lover's Curse) spell is my own. If you plan on using it in another story, please give credit where credit is due! THANKS!**

8


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family and anyone else you don't already recognize. **

CHAPTER 5 – **POTIONS PROFESSOR TO THE RESCUE**

Rafe Palmera, Pacifica's Potions professor was working late this night. He had come down to his storage room in the caverns to retrieve some especially volatile ingredients that he always had under lock and key. He had to have these items on hand for a difficult potion his class would be working on Monday morning and had just about finished gathering them together when he heard them – the screams.

Screams that echoed through the hallways and corridors – horrible, tortured screams that chilled his blood and sent an ominous shudder jolting down his spine.

He ran at once, wondering if any other staff members were down here this late on a Friday evening. He doubted it, but did not pause to look for help. Rafe knew the wards would be going off if there was dark magic being done, but he could not wait…whoever was screaming, needed him _now_.

He was getting closers, his wand out and raised, Rafe was alert and ready.

He did not call out in case there were multiple attackers, hoping for the advantage of surprise, but his footsteps were echoing through the passageways…He slowed now, the screams were so intense they sent shockwaves of terror through him. He peered around a corner ready to attack, and waited. But Rafe saw only a lone figure wreathing and thrashing near the main corridor entrance. He'd already known it was a woman by the screams – a small solitary figure lay before him contorted in pain and clutching her chest, every line of her face etched in agony.

"My God!" he breathed as the Professor sank on his knees before the girl. It was Laurel Winters, one of his best students, even in the dim lighting he could make her out clearly.

"LAUREL! he gasped, the fear and urgently of the situation washing over his spirit in icy waves. He grasped the frail girl by her shoulders and pulled her up to his chest, "LAUREL! WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Rafe could see her trying to focus, turning her head weakly as a trickle of blood came out from the corner of her mouth as she looked up at him. He gasped seeing her eyes already paled with the augur of death.

"Laurel, quick, you have to tell me if you know, was it a curse?...LAUREL!"

She could no longer speak, managing only a weak nod. Her body began to shake all over, the screaming was silenced.

"_Laurel_" Professor Palmera spoke softly, but sternly. "You have to tell me quickly, what was it? Laurel, you have to find the strength, _please let me help you_!" He was trembling and praying this girl would not die in his arms.

Rafe shook her gently as he could, and Laurel's eyes focused again, she opened her mouth to speak and he bent low, putting her lips close to his ear.

Her voice was raspy, barely audible, but he heard them. She spoke only two words. Two words that sent his heart pounding ferociously in his chest, two words he never thought he would hear – "AMATORE BLASPHEMARE" – The Lovers Curse.

Speaking had taken the last of Laurel's strength and with a great shuddering breath her eyes rolled and she moved no more.

Professor Palmera's eyes flew wide looking down at her, stunned - 'The Lovers Curse.' Why would someone do this to this sweet girl?

He had not a second to lose, knowing her life was almost gone. Quickly he heaved Laurel up in his arms and began running fast as he could back to the potions storage room. Rafe stumbled and held fast as he raced her back down the dark corridors finally reaching his destination, bursting the door open and laying Laurel on a huge, hewn wooden table at the center of the room.

His hands were shaking as he ran about setting up a cauldron and looking frantically for the proper ingredients. He was sure he had them here…If only he could gather them fast enough…"QUICKLY!" he screamed to himself as he searched the many shelves lined with a bevy of bottles and stopped jars, if he had the proper mix, he could stave death, at least for now…..

Rafe breathed a sigh of relief finding what he needed to mix the "Vita Fascia" potion and began working quickly, methodically.

He looked back at Laurel for a moment to make sure she was still alive. He saw her chest was barely moving, but it was _moving_. Rafe turned, waving his wand at a huge black cauldron and set it simmering immediately. Carefully, forcing himself to go slow, as mixing the potion was a complicated process, (though the combination was simple enough), he added the ingredients…

Fortunately, this potion blended instantly and acted immediately which was why he chose it. The professor peered closely and upon seeing the brew turn a deep ruby red, swiftly filled a flask and rushed to Laurel's side. Carefully lifting her head, he opened Laurel's mouth and pushed on her tongue so the liquid would go down her throat.

He watched her then, waiting for a reaction….

Slowly Laurel's breathing began to pick up and become less shallow. The professor stroked her hair gently, it was wet, tangled and plastered to her ashen face, which was what he was focused on. Rafe's eyes never left her face as he continued speaking to her softly, whispering words of encouragement and begging Laurel to open her eyes.

After several minutes she did just that. She opened her eyes. They were tortured, hollow eyes, but they were open…Laurel was alive.

**A/N: OK Kids, as this is a TEENSIE chapter, I'm going to post both Chapters 5 & 6 together, so head on over there for A/N Shoutouts.**

**By the by, since I originally posted the FIRST 9 CHAPTERS of my story all at once on this story…(Sigh…I know, I KNOW) I never really got many true reviews for the chapters below the 9****th****…and I'd LOVE to hear what you guys actually think about them.**

**I know most of you darlings have reviewed all the later chappies, but I'm in the process of working with a beta to perhaps tighten these early chappies up and would love to get some feedback! Thanks as always! Lorett **

2


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family and anyone you don't already recognize. **

**OK Kiddies, as Ch 5 was just a droplet, I thought I'd toss in Ch 6 too. Anyway, Ch 7 FINALLY brings our darling Draco into the picture, so I thought I'd pick up the pace a bit with these 2 short chappies. **

**As I mentioned at the end of Ch 5, when I originally first posted KEYS, I put up the first 9 chapters all at once and consequently I didn't really get any reviews below ch 9…So these early chapters are helpful for me to hear your feedback.**

**MUCH LOVE TO YOU FOR BEING SO KIND TO REVIEW FOR ME! Also, don't forget if you'd like to be added to my personal email update list to leave your email address in the EMAIL BOX at the top of the review screen!**

**Thanks and go read!**

CHAPTER 6 – **DON – RULER OF THE WORLD**

Lucius Malfoy swept into the castle chamber followed by Wormtail and a young, good looking wizard with dark hair and green eyes.

The young wizard was tall and broad shouldered and had been told on many occasions (to his secret pleasure) that he resembled the famous Harry Potter. Now, however, his good looks were marred by the pale, fearful countenance that consumed him. He was trembling slightly and kept as far behind Lucius as he could. He didn't see the Dark Lord standing in the shadows until he'd stepped forward into the light, his red eyes gleaming.

The boy gasped and took several steps back, tripping and falling onto his bottom, he skittered even further away until he ran into Wormtail. At this Wormtail gave him a fierce kick in the back and growled "Stand and face your Master, boy!"

Lucius had taken up a position by the fireside and looked on with cool indifference. He was not looking forward to the scene about to unfold. Lucius stood tall and straight, his shoulders set, grey eyes fixed on the Dark Lord. He jumped slightly when Voldemort addressed him.

"Lucius," he drawled, "You have good news for me, no doubt?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he looked at his servant.

Lucius groaned inwardly, but his exterior remained cool, unaffected. "My Lord," he began, bowing graciously, "I have brought the boy here myself, so that he may give you an exact account of the events as they occurred." His eyes flicked quickly to the young man still sitting on the floor and then back to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort turned slowly to the boy shaking on the floor. "Get up boy and face your Master."

The wizard rose and with heaving breath, squared his shoulders and fixed his eyes on Voldemort.

"You have been given a simple task to fulfill for me boy. Have you done your Master's service?" Voldemort's tone was calm.

The boy's eyes flew to Lucius and back to Voldemort. Lucius simply gave a slight nod and the frightened wizard gulped and began, "I – I did as I was instructed to do mm-my lord." he stammered.

"The problem is gone then?" Voldemort persisted.

At this the boy began to shake.

"Answer the Dark Lord directly Charlaton, and stop dancing around. Your Master has asked you plainly enough." Lucius voice was cold and clipped.

"I carried out my orders…..my Lord." Charlaton whispered. "But," he squeaked, "but the plans given to me were flawed my Lord!" Charlaton had finally found his voice. "I – I" he cleared his throat, "I told them that curse wouldn't work. I told them we _needed_ to do the Killing Curse and be done with it, but they wouldn't listen!" he finished, breathless and flushed. The wizard looked down now, his eyes glistening with tears.

Voldemort assessed him coolly. "You failed me then boy?" he asked, his eyes narrowing to gleaming slits.

"_NO_ my Master…I did as I was asked! I pleaded with them and yet I still did as I was instructed. I followed your command!"

Voldemort spoke softly, "My command was to fulfill my request. I don't need to know the details of your failed attempt."

At this the boy began to tremble anew and he peered pleadingly at Lucius who was facing toward the window.

"But I did as I was told….." he trailed off weakly, fear and trepidation beginning to sink in.

"What is your name boy?" Voldemort asked.

"Charlaton, my Lord, Donald Charlaton."

Voldemort sneered at this. "Do you know what your name means boy?"

"My Lord?...No my Lord." Don shook his head.

"Donald. Do you know what your name Donald means?"

Don looked confused. "No my Lord, I do not."

Lucius did. He looked back at the Dark Lord now, his demeanor slightly strained, but calm.

The Dark Lord continued in a calm, almost pleasant voice. "Don or Donald – it means, ruler of the world." he paused, "I personally feel however, that at this point." Voldemort smiled a cold, wicked smile "there can only be _one ruler_ of this world."

He pulled out his wand from his robes and looked at Don who was shaking and looking wildly around. Voldemort glanced at Wormtail and instantly a silver hand shot out and grasped the boy at the nape of his neck and he screamed.

Voldemort laughed now openly, a soulless laugh, pointing his wand at the Don's chest.

"_NO_!" Don screamed, terror sweeping across his body as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in. "NO PLEASE, I DID AS I WAS TOLD!... MY LORD!"

"That's exactly right Donald, I am YOUR Lord." Voldemort stated imperiously and with that he raised his wand and said softly "Avada Kedavra…._I am that ruler_!"

Wormtail let go of Don as his lifeless body sank down and slumped before them.

Voldemort looked with indifference at the dead boy and turned hateful eyes to Wormtail. "Why is _that_ still here?"

Wormtail was already moving to heave the body from his Master's presence, squeaking nervously, "I'm sorry my Lord, forgive my slowness my Lord!" and gasping as he opened the heavy wooden door to pull the boy from the room.

"Lucius" Voldemort whispered turning to face him directly, "I grow tired of the insolence and stupidity of your charges."

Lucius steeled his chin and nodded, "Yes my Lord." He was sorely tempted to remind Voldemort it was his own idea to do the 'Amatore Blasphemare' or Lover's Curse not Lucius'.

"Lucius" he continued, drifting closer to him and gazing into the fire, "You are one of my most useful servants."

"Thank you my Lord."

"But, do not let your arrogance or rank in my empire mistake your usefulness to me for something more than it is."

"Yes, of course my Lord." Lucius bowed again, a slight edge to his voice evident.

"I am very patient with my trusted servants Lucius, and I have been exceedingly lenient with your grandiose mistakes and lack of devotion to me in the past." At this Lucius paled slightly and nodded again. "I think however, from now on I shall not be so forgiving of your stupidity."

"My Lord," Lucius said smoothly, "as always I am in awe of your generosity toward me." He continued, "I will from this point on personally oversee all aspects of the mission to ensure your plans are carried forth without haste or error. I am confident in our most trusted sympathizers and as always, your servants are most anxious to fulfill your every desire, as they are our desires as well."

This seemed to pacify Voldemort. "Yes, yes, they are. Very well Lucius, leave at once and find out where my latest obstacle has vanished too."

"At once my Lord." Lucius bowed again, low. "I live to serve you only." With that he swept to the door, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Lucius" Voldemort whispered, Lucius turned to look at him. "Don't forget that."

Lucius' eyes blazing stormy grey, responded through gritted teeth, "Never my Lord."

3


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family. **

**Thank you JKR for your brilliant characters!**

CHAPTER 7 – **DRACO AT MALFOY MANOR**

Draco stood, arms folded across his chest, shoulder leaning lazily against the frame of the large picture window in his room overlooking the lush gardens of Malfoy Manor. His grey eyes scanned the gardens thinking they brought at least some beauty to this hollow place. Draco mused the only reason there was actually something beautiful in this hideous house was because of his mum's love to garden. It was one of the few pleasures Lucius allowed her. Besides, it was a solitary endeavor, so it suited him fine - Lucius did not want his woman socializing with anyone aside from him.

Draco looked down at his mum now, she sat alone on the patio, at a large table overlooking the garden, drink in hand (as usual) looking aloof, resigned and strikingly beautiful. Even though her life had been a difficult one with Lucius, it had not diminished any of her beauty. Her long pale blonde hair, so like Draco's, was twisted up in a bun atop her head and her fair skin was shining pink from exposure to the sunlight. Narcissa had amazing, clear blue eyes, like the color of a glass pebbles from the ocean. Draco's own eyes were a mix of this color and his father's cool grey ones, changing to suit Draco's moods.

He watched his mother pouring herself another drink and sighed, for even though she was so striking he knew this was a surface beauty only. He alone was privy to the ugly scars that marred her inner beauty, scarred her very soul and his too.

Lucius was responsible for these scars.

Lucius was the one inflicting and saturating their lives with pain and darkness. Dark magic was all around this place, it filled your lungs, you felt it seeping under your skin, like a sickness that slowly consumed you…

Draco was sad, angry and resentful for his mother, for himself, for the life they had and for the life they _should have had. _He wondered what it was like to be loved by a family – to have a mother and father that would do anything for you, would sacrifice anything to keep you happy, to keep you comforted and even give their very life for yours, he wondered in fact, what it would be like to have _anyone_ love him like that…

Try as hard as he could, he could not imagine what that felt like.

It was there nonetheless, a sadness that sat like a heavy weight on his heart.

It made his eyes well up now as he looked down at a mother he did not really believe loved him. She did protect him as best she could, but Draco suspected she resented him since he tied her to Lucius forever. He didn't blame his mother for not loving him though, he understood more than he let on what Narcissa gave up for him, staying night after night, year after year making sure he was cared for, not tortured _that much_, there was so much more he endured from his father that he knew his mother was unaware of….she made sure he at the very least stayed alive… He knew she relinquished her freedom and possibly a true, real love for her son and he felt a horrible sense of guilt because of it.

Narcissa would never be free of Lucius as long as Draco lived - he was their bond, the chain that bound them together always. He was quite certain that if something happened to him and he died that she would be gone, like a shadow in the night. Narcissa was a very powerful witch, but she rarely used her gift, she held it in check for both her and Draco's safety. He could feel her controlling it, feel the magic pulsating under her skin, like an electric current ready to crack with the power flowing through it.

He knew he would never be able to bridle his powers like that, stifle his life force that so longed to be free, uninhibited. Draco loved the feeling of power that flowed through him when he did magic. He knew both sides, dark and good. Both gave him a strong sense of belonging, he knew it could go either way, his path.

The dark magic ran through his blood, tempted him with the promise of abilities he had only an inkling of, a glimpse of what could become…but the lingering uneasiness that stayed in his soul when he was around it scared him.

As the years progressed he felt almost as if her were being pulled, lured away from darkness, maybe it was because he so hated his father that he would do anything to be different from him? He didn't know, but he knew that he felt respectable and decent when he was helping people…all people, including muggles and muggle-born. He liked the feeling of accomplishment, of knowing that he, _Draco Malfoy_ was doing the _right_ thing. It was not the easy way, it was not filled with glory seeking or self-proclamation, (traits that many people thought of as Draco trademarks) this was a quiet journey…one he took upon himself to discover at a young age and one that he had been traveling for a while, secretly….Draco gave a wry smile now.

If his father only _knew_ what he had been doing these past 3 years….he would surly not be standing here now.

Draco sighed and turned back to his room. He was tired and emotionally drained from being back in this house. It always felt when he was here like there was a battle raging inside him, the good fighting to keep control of his heart, soothe his soul…the evil beckoning, teasing him to give in, just a little would be ok – come closer, one step at a time…

Draco was not surprised that he was so tired and on edge since returning to Malfoy Manor for the summer break, he never slept here well, not ever. It was why he was always so pale and small as a child - he literally slept with an eye open, never resting completely. Ever watchful for his maniac father, bent on inflicting some kind of horrible torture, which he called a 'life lesson' that was supposed to instill in his young son some kind of warped _'Strength of character that all followers of the Dark Lord needed!_' If Draco had a galleon for every time he heard _that _phrase growing up he'd be wealthy beyond his vast family fortune.

Draco in fact, had not slept well until he went to school at Hogwarts. It was there that he began to flourish and _quite literally_ grow! He had been small and scrawny as a young 11 year old entering his first year at Hogwarts. Even Harry Potter stood taller than he! (Ohhhh how that bothered Draco!) His worst enemy standing a whole head taller than he! (It actually wasn't that much, but to Draco it might as well have been 10 stories taller!)

But as the years went on, he grew, focused on building his physique up and now was tall (taller than his father), well built and had a healthy glow, not the pale, sickly look that hung about him in his earlier years.

He was so exhausted from the past few weeks being home….'Home' he hated that terminology, this _place,_ this house was no 'home' to him and never had been. It had and continued to be a place of great suffering and anguish for him. He thought of it as a gigantic, gilded cage. It may look nice on the outside, but once in, you were trapped and on display…..always on display.

Nothing was sacred or private at Malfoy Manor. If the lord and master of the house so chose, he could (and did) observe anything that was going on at any time in his personal kingdom. The lord and master, of course being none other than – Lucius Malfoy. His abject control over his house, servants and family was complete and relentless, he ruled with no room for error, no forgiveness and NEVER, EVER mercy towards Draco.

HeDraco rubbed his temples and flopped down on the bed for a nap. His body finally giving into the exhaustion and he fell into a deep sleep, not seeing the tall, platinum haired man stride onto the patio below….Lucius was home.

3


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Three Keys**_

**A/N: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, just my Laurel and her family. **

**Thank you JKR for your brilliant characters!**

**A/N: LEMON ALERT ***** LEMON ALERT ***** LEMON ALERT ***** LEMON ALERT **** LEMON ALERT**

**PLEASE BE WARNED THERE ARE SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**

CHAPTER 8 – **LUCIUS AND NARCISSA**

Lucius Malfoy arrived at Malfoy Manor with a loud swoosh as he apperated in and looked around his entry hall. The walls were dark oak paneling and the floors gleamed black and white marble squares. Ornate paintings of all the Malfoy clan lined the ample walls and they took turns shouting out greetings or jeers, depending on which ancestor Lucius passed.

He strode down the hall leading toward his study and bellowed "NARCISSA!"

Instantly a house elf appeared at his side, "Master! It be so good to see you Master!" squeaked a smallish female elf.

Lucius strode to his study ignoring the creature. "NARCISSA!" he yelled again. "Where is Lady Malfoy?" he demanded to the small elf that had trailed in behind him, shoulders hunched together, eyes and ears cast down.

"Master, Lady Narcissa is out in the garden sir." The house elf bowed low. "Can I be getting the Master anything?" she asked hopefully.

Lucius looked at the creature now and for the life of him could not remember what its name was? Do they actually have names, he mused? "You can get out of my way." he said imperiously as he swept by giving her a hard kick as he passed. She squealed in pain and Lucius grinned...'It's good to be home.'

Lucius walked onto the large stone patio that flanked the manor and overlooked the gardens, he found Narcissa there sitting at an elaborately spread, large round table. She was sitting alone, goblet in hand and didn't break her gaze from the garden as he came up to stand beside her.

Lucius stood silently beside her, arms folded over his chest, his black cloak flapping and billowing in the afternoon breeze, waiting for his wife to acknowledge his presence.

Finally she turned her face up, eyes flicking over him, as if gauging an opponent. He looked like some ridiculously handsome villain from a romance novel, she thought, with his shoulder length, platinum blonde hair blowing about his face, cool grey eyes, looking into hers, bored and slightly amused, strong jaw and set arms crossed over a broad chest, his long legs spread firm and planted solid on the ground. He could be captioning a pirate ship off some tropical port…'I wish he was' she thought.

Narcissa finally managed a bored "Hello Lucius darling, back so soon?"

Lucius gritted his teeth and answered in a mocking, sweet voice "I've been gone for almost a month my _love_. Is that still not long enough for you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the view taking a sip from her goblet. "Lucius" she said sweetly, "you know _anytime_ you are away from me my heart aches until you are back by my side."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Narcissa, my _love_, clearly you've been drinking again." He drawled.

Narcissa was already feeling tipsy, she had started drinking rather early today. She was not sure why she had had a feeling of dread knotting at the pit of her stomach when she got up this morning…now she knew. She raised her glass to him, eyes fixed firmly ahead of her and took another long sip sighing "Ah Lucius, as always, you have a flair for stating the obvious."

Lucius sighed, he was impatient and wound up from his visit with the Dark Lord. He needed to work off some steam and could think of nothing more at the moment than getting between a soft pair of thighs, and since he had no desire to pay for that sport today, his wife would do just fine. He leaned forward, refilled her goblet and began stroking the nape of her neck idly with his fingers. He felt her stiffen instantly and grinned broadly, Lucius knew what Narcissa liked….He knew very, very well, he just didn't care what she liked or needed.

What _he_ needed right now was her. But, he knew she would refuse him if he didn't take a little time with her now since their last words had been rather _unpleasant. _And, more than wanting a willing bed partner, which he did, he needed her help with more than extra-curricular activities….but that would come later.

Lucius hands traveled slowly to her shoulders and began massaging them gently, working at the knots with tender persistence, he worked his way to her upper arms, waiting for that signal, a soft sigh…ah yes, moving now slowly reaching over and grazing her nipples through the sheer material of her long gown. He was pleased to feel them harden instantly at his strokes.

It had always been this way with them…The sexual chemistry between them could light up an entire muggle city block, but to say there was anything more to their union would be a lie. There could have been more, so, so much more, once long ago, but Lucius put it all aside because of his insatiable thirst for power. After all the years of deception and hatred he had bestowed on her the damage was done. Yet still this part of their marriage remained, as it had been for so many years, the only outlet for them to express emotion to one another.

He leaned forward and took the glass out of her hand and leaned her back against the chair, her head resting against his hips as he continued stroking her and slipped his hands beneath her dress. She moaned now, a soft resigned moan, (it had been so long since he had touched her.) She hated Lucius, but couldn't deny her passion and desire for him and at this moment she needed him. Her body wanted Lucius and Narcissa was never good at denying whatever her body wanted when it came to Lucius.

He knew every spot to touch, every place to make her body jump and quiver, it gave him a hot satisfaction to know he could make her weak still, with just the touch of his hands. He was ready now and grabbed her up from her chair and smashed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue in and out with urgency and desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with fever, matching his kisses and pressing her body against his.

Their hands were everywhere, passion growing faster and stronger, knowing the pleasure and release they gave each other. He ripped his cloak off his shoulders and tossed it to the ground and immediately pushed her onto it. She looked up at him with hot eyes, one shoulder bare the strap of her dress falling down her arm, exposing a full, pink breast, her chest heaving…."Here?" she breathed.

He dropped on top of her, pushing her down onto the cloak, hardly making the hot, unforgiving stone beneath easier to lay on and raked her gown up around her hips. Lucius said nothing, just groaned when he saw she hand nothing on under her gown and plunged his fingers deep into her, stroking and pushing against her, then taking his fingers out long enough only to rub and circle her nub of feminity, before starting again.

Narcissa forgot her objections of being out in the open, forgot in fact that their son was home, somewhere in the house and that house elves were lurking nearby…she lost herself in Lucius, arching her back and giving him full access to his roving hands. She reached up now and yanked at his shirt, freeing his belt and buttons on his pants, pulling them down slightly and freeing his long swollen member, his breath hard against her neck as she stroked him.

"Narcissa!" he growled and pushed her down again, pulling her pale legs apart and thrusting deep inside her without hesitation. She gasped at the force, his thrusts were long and untamed and she moaned loudly beneath him, clutching at his waist, her sounds of pleasure almost driving him over the edge as she thrust with wild need against his hips and wrapped her legs around his. Their bodies falling into motion as he took her higher and higher on a wave of desire.

She clutched at his arms, and screamed "Lucius!" while climaxing then shaking and breathing hard lay back down fully on the cloak, his release followed quickly and he lay his weight on her for a moment before rolling over and closing his eyes against the sun on his face.

"Now that's a befitting welcome home wife." he drawled lazily.

"Lucius!" she gasped, "You're the devil! I despise how you make me feel."

"Yes," he said casually "I can see that clearly."

Narcissa heaved a disgusted sigh and moved to get up – Lucius' arm snaked out and pulled her on top of him.

"Going so soon my wife? We have not had a moment like that in quite a while."

"Whose fault is that?" Narcissa said icily.

"Narcissa.." he chided, "Why dwell on yesterday, when right now is so much more enjoyable." His eyes lustily taking in her flushed beauty.

She yanked herself off and stood glaring down at him. "Why don't you go find one of your many concubines to fill in the rest of your afternoon?" she screamed, suddenly very angry.

Lucius sighed exasperated. "Because Narcissa, believe it or not I actually missed my wife and son and wanted to be with my family today." He realized the moment was gone and began buttoning his pants as she continued to glare at him.

"Humph!...Likely story!" Narcissa hissed.

Lucius stood easily and swooped his cloak in his arms looking casually around. "Where is my son?"

Narcissa's body was beginning to come off the sexual high Lucius always gave her and she was angry. Angry at him for so flagrantly cheating on her (She was Narcissa Black Malfoy after all – a legendary beauty!) Angry for all the wasted, unhappy years of torment, for all the torture and suffering he caused both her and Draco – when what they both desperately wanted was nothing more than his love. But most of all angry that she had no power to resist him when it came to sex, it was something she did not know how to fight against when it came to Lucius, and after all these years she still wasn't sure she wanted too. They did not have a fantastic, 3 times a week sex life, but they still had regular relations, and as it was pleasurable to her usually, (although Lucius was a selfish lover) she still found her release quite easily and found it the only solace she had in staying married to the bastard that was her husband.

"Why do you want him here?" she shot "Would you have wanted him to walk in on you forcing yourself on me?"

Lucius' eyes rolled "Oh yes Narcissa! That was an absolute display of me _forcing_ myself on you." He turned quickly and grabbed her arms, squeezing so hard she knew there would be a bruise left. "Now," his voice turned icy, "I could show you forced, if that is what you desire, so you are absolutely clear on the difference."

His face was inches from hers and his eyes turned stormy grey. He was furious.

Lucius was many, many bad things, but in the bedroom, with Narcissa, he was never violent.

Not to say he wasn't violent in the bedroom with some of his conquests, but with Narcissa never. It was, in his shallow, skewed view a sign of affection to her. To say it was a loving gesture would be a stretch, but he did desire her, as he had from the moment he'd laid eyes on her so many years ago.

And he would never let her go - she was the mother of his heir…..she was his, her body, her soul, his completely.

If anyone looked at Narcissa the wrong way or dared offend her they would often never return to Malfoy Manor – or they would simply vanish altogether. Lucius' fierce jealousy and protectiveness of Narcissa was well known and no one dared cross him when it came to her.

"How _DARE_ you threaten me with physical violence Lucius Malfoy!" she raged, her blue eyes narrowed and suddenly very dangerous looking.

This was uncompromising ground between them.

Lucius had over the years hit Narcissa (and Draco much more often than she knew) when the occasion called for it and each time her response was always the same - She was instantly vicious and indignant, attacking him with whatever was near and had more than once threatened him with death.

He had toned down the beatings after one particularly violent fight when he hit her and chased her to their bedroom, yelling and screaming, thrusting her on the bed when she yelled "I've had enough!"

Narcissa, who was a very powerful witch, whispered quietly below him and suddenly in her hand appeared a huge dagger. She thrust it at Lucius and he moved just barely out of the way, but not quick enough, the sharp blade sliced his skin open across the chest.

He remembered still the ice cold fear that shot through him and the look of utter hatred on Narcissa's face.

She'd told him it was an enchanted blade that only she could conjure, see or touch and it was to remain with her always from this point on. She'd stated she'd had enough of his violence against the only ones who loved him and that if he ever, ever threatened her or Draco again with such torture she'd find his black heart and cut it out. He had believed her 100%.

At that comment he eyed her warily and she looked at his expression, reading his mind. A cold laugh escaped her lips, her eyes glittering "Yes Lucius it is still with me, it is _ALWAYS_ with me."

He looked away, there were only two people in the world who dared to talk to him like that, or dared threaten him – his master and his wife.

Lucuis took a deep steadying breath – he needed her help with Draco.

He'd deal with her temper, there were ways to control his lovely wife, he'd address them later. But the dagger was always at the back of his mind. In Malfoy Manor you could not just conjure a weapon that was a threat to the Lord of the Manor. He had placed very carefully thought out and executed wards around his house and grounds for a reason such as this.

And to see that she did it so easily, despite the fact that his house was so well protected, reminded him of how very powerful Narcissa was and that she rarely used her magic except in extreme situations.

The thought that she could get past his defenses still weighed heavily on him and made him wary while he slept. It kept her much safer than even she knew. The thought that she would kill him so easily chilled him and although he didn't ever want to have to seriously hurt or kill Narcissa, if it came down to him or her, Lucius Malfoy always came before anything and anyone, always..

"Narcissa I don't want to fight." Lucius sighed "I just want to speak with my heir." He sat down at the table and poured himself a drink into Narcissa's goblet and picked idly at some fruit. Narcissa sniffed from behind and sat next to him glaring, she grabbed her drink from his hand and gave him another haughty glare – one that matched his own.

"What is it that you want Lucius? I should have known you wouldn't want to _be_ with me for anything more than needing my help with Draco." Lucius opened his mouth to respond but Narcissa waved a hand at him, "Don't" she snapped, "Don't you think I know you by now? Just tell me what you want"…

**A/N: Please, please take a moment out to review. Your 30 seconds to review makes my 24 hours VERY HAPPY! Thank you.**

5


End file.
